K Project Trangressions
by CeciliaHeart
Summary: Forbidden bonds between the clans of K Project have risen. The Purple King and the Green King arise after the death of Suoh and Shiro. Kuroh and Neko try to find their king but Kuroh and Yata are stuck between loving the same girl and their hate towards each other rises even more.
1. Chapter 1

K Project: Transgressions

A/N: I have been on K Project since one of my besties told me about it and I finished the whole series and now here I am making a fanfic! This is the aftermath of the ending so if you haven't finished it I'm warning you now: SPOILERS! Enjoy!

Kuroh and Neko were eating at a restaurant months after the Red King Suoh and the Silver King Isana Yashiro had died. Shiro said he was 'the Immortal King' so Kuroh was sure that he would be brought back to life in another body or form. He just didn't know when.

He had taken care of Neko since they both became Shiro's clansmen and he has been like a big brother to her, despite being known as the Black Dog. That didn't seem to matter between them anymore, all they were trying to do is find their King; Isana Yashiro.

"Ne Ne Kuroh-kun!" Neko bounced.

"What is it?" He replied.

"More food!" She smiled her cute cat smile.

"Geez…You're making me run out of money quickly. We need to get better jobs"

"Jobs?! Nu! Neko doesn't do jobs very well!"

"How else are we supposed to pay for food then?"

"We'll find Shiro-kun!"

Kuroh wished they would find him soon. They both missed him dearly. Right before getting into deep thought, they heard an explosion above them and glass and dust rained outside.

Neko jumped and turned to her cat form. Kuroh grabbed her as the little tiny cat that she was and quickly ran outside to see what was happening.

He saw a shadow above him that jumped out of the smoke where the explosion had happened and backed away rapidly. The shadow had been a hooded guy and he landed on his feet, or more like rollerblades. He carried at black bag and ran away as quickly as he could.

"Someone catch him!" Kuroh heard someone from above screaming. He looked up to see none other than Rikio Kamamoto. The HOMRA team seemed to have been robbed of something.

Kuroh was about to get into action when Yata Misaki pushed him out of the way. He rode on his skateboard and went after the rollerblades guy.

Yata tried to get across the ocean of people in the street while keeping his eyes on the rollerblades guy.

He was fast. But not as fast as Yata was. The guy ran down an alley and Yata followed after.

Dead end. Perfect. Yata took out his bat and said, "Give back what you stole you bastard!"

The guy said nothing but turned to smile at him. You couldn't really see his face because of the long hood and the long bangs he had but his smile was still shown. He shook his head.

Yata couldn't contain his anger any longer and he began glowing with red flames and rushed towards his enemy. He swung his bat but the guy dodged it with no problem and jumped in the air. He landed behind Yata and kicked him to the ground.

Yata got up instantly and swung his bat again. The guy blocked every swing and swiftly kicked Yata again and again. This guy was just teasing Yata. He could do way more than that.

"Stop messing around you bastard!" Yata finally got to hit the guy on the side with his bat and used his skateboard to attack while he was at it.

The rollerblades guy punched Yata right in the face and head-butted him. Yata's lip was bleeding but he spun around with the fire flames surrounding him and released an attack. He thought he saw the guy thrown off by the impact but his eyes were simply lying to him.

The guy was standing there like nothing had happened with his hand raised. He had shielded himself.

"You…DIE!" With all his strength, he managed to swing his bat one more time and hit the guy in the head. It didn't make much damage because this guy was really strong. His hood simply fell back and Yata couldn't believe what he was seeing.

This person was glowing with purple flames by that time. The Purple King. But The Purple King wasn't really a Purple King.

"You're…You're a girl?!"

A/N: Oh uh. Poor Yata is already shy with girls and now he had to almost beat one and a queen too. Gasps! What will happen next?! Just wait and find out! Please review! It is greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

K Project Transgressions

A/N: Woo! I hope you guys like this chapter! Thank you for those who follow and favorite this story! I hope I get to see more fans! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The King is here!

The Purple King was really the Purple Queen but since the 7 Kings were all male, she had to be called King mandatory.

Yata felt both awful but pissed off at the same time. This girl had stolen from HOMRA but yet just the thought of him fighting and hitting a girl like that was messing him up.

"Dammit" He murmured.

The Purple King approached him and came face to face with him. She smirked and Yata blushed at how close she was.

"I am the Purple King" She said. "I take whatever I want when I want"

Yata's anger stirred again and he said, "That still gives you no right to steal from HOMRA…"

"Does it look like I care?" She came closer to him to the point where their noses touched. "Too bad you're not on NOVA. I could use someone like you"

The skater boy backed away and said, "No thank you. I serve my King and my King only"

The Purple King laughed. "Suit yourself. You're missing out" Then she disappeared in a cloud of purple flames. Yata clenched his fists and tried to contain his anger. He punched the nearest wall and cussed like there was no tomorrow. He not only let her get away with something of HOMRA'S but just the fact that she was a 'she'. It pissed him off that he had fought her.

Meanwhile Kuroh and Neko had disappeared from the restaurant and went to pay a visit to Kukuri at the school.

"Kuroh-kun!" Neko cried out. "Are you sure it was nothing? You know at the restaurant?"

"Yeah…It wasn't anything. HOMRA took care of it"

"Okay Kuroh-kun! I believe you" She smiled.

Kuroh nodded and they continued walking around the school. They saw Kukuri carrying a poster around and Neko waved her way. "Kukuri-chan!"

Kukuri turned to look at her and smiled. She waved back but suddenly, a strong wind came over Neko and she screamed. Kuroh stepped in front of her to protect her and then he saw the Purple King in front of them holding Neko's bells and tossing them in the air. She smirked.

Kuroh stood his ground and was alert and ready for whatever might come.

"Give those back to her" He demanded. Neko made a hissing sound.

"Hmm…let me think" She wondered. "No" She smiled and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

The Black Dog was just about to go after the Purple King when someone held him back. He turned to see Kukuri.

"I don't think you'll find her Kuroh" She said gently.

"Why not?"

"She's the Purple King. She has been stealing more than usual now. A lot of people have tried to catch her but it's impossible"

Kuroh thought a lot about this, and then he answered her. "Nothing is impossible Kukuri" He smiled a bit then turned to Neko and said, "I'll get your bells back, Neko"

A light blush spread across her cheeks and she smiled and hugged his arm. "Thank you Kuroh-kun! You're the best!"

Kurina was running for her life. Afraid that the guys behind her would catch up to her. She ran through the busy streets and saw a white building; she jumped up using the wind to lift her and kept running. For some reason she thought the guys were still chasing her so she continued running and didn't look back. She closed her eyes for a second and she stopped feeling the ground.

She looked down and gasped. She was falling and the ground appeared closer and closer. She braced herself for the impact but it never came. Instead she felt a pair of arms around her and she looked up to see one of the members of Sector 4 of the Blue King. Fushimi.

He looked down at her like nothing had happened and said, "What an awful way to dress"

A/N: Why is the Purple King trying to collect all this items from the clansmen of the Kings? What will happened with Kurina and Fushimi? Find out in chapter 3! Hope you guys are really enjoying this! Don't forget to review! :D


End file.
